In addition to the risk of disease and unfavorable growing conditions, young trees and shrubs are increasingly vulnerable to damage imposed by animals, particularly deer. Due to their size, young woody plants present their vegetation at a height that deer find readily accessible for browsing. This leaves the plants exposed to defoliation when deer over consume, thus restricting the plant's ability to maintain its lifecycle, and eventually killing the plant.
Beyond the concern of browsing animals, both young and matured woody plants are susceptible to significant damage caused by antlered animals, such as deer, rubbing their antlers against the plants. The rubbing causes removal of the plant's protective bark, exposing the plant and the life supporting cambium to the stress of the environment. In addition to harming the plant's growth and productivity, this bark damage also harms the plant's aesthetics, harming its overall economic value.
Chemical-based animal deterrents and plastic trunk guards are known in the art. The chemical-based deterrents work by applying a repugnant odorous or poor tasting substance on or around the targeted plant. This repugnancy deters animals from consuming the plant, thus deterring grazing, browsing, and rubbing by the animals. However, these chemical deterrents are limited in their application, because they are only temporary. The chemical-based deterrents also require regular, e.g., seasonal, or more frequent, applications to remain effective. In the event that the chemical deterrent is washed off by the elements, the plant once again becomes desirable to animals. Also, new growth (e.g., shoots and leaves) grown by the plant after chemical application are unprotected.
The plastic trunk guards offer a different approach than the chemical deterrents, but are limited to protection of segments of trunks that are straight in form, small in diameter, and free of branches. Known trunk guards are insufficient to protect vegetation of the plant from browsing wildlife. Plastic trunk guards known in the art also have certain design deficiencies, in that they are easily torn apart and removed by rutting deer.
Moreover, known tree cages can undesirably cause damage to the young plants they are intended to protect. The damage occurs particularly when the plant whips about, and comes into contact with the top ring of the tree cage during storms and other times of high wind.
There is a continuing need for a system and method of militating against animal interaction with developing woody plants, including woody plants such as trees and shrubs.